Uma Vez
by CaahT39C
Summary: Lembra quando, uma vez, você pensou naquela única vez que se sentiu só?


**Uma Vez**

Uma vez, você achava que tudo estava bem. Suas roupas estavam alinhadas; seus sapatos estavam brilhando de limpos; seu óculos escuro não tinha nenhuma poeira. Ao seu lado, sua mãe reluzia com uma roupa de marca cara, como sempre.

_Como sempre, como sempre._

Uma vez, você ria das roupas de seus primos. Eram pobres. Não podiam comprar as roupas que a sua mãe lhe comprava toda semana. Ria também _dos_ seus primos. Eram fracos, e estúpidos. Tão estúpidos ao ponto de acharem que eram especiais por aquela mulher pela qual estava usando um vestido preto.

_Preto... Rosa... Preto... Rosa. _

Uma vez, você se assustou com a sua mãe. Ela estava despenteada, as roupas sujas, e um dos sapatos estava quase saindo do seu pé. No olhar, somente o ódio e a vingança. Na mão, uma arma. Esta, que estava apontada para você.

_Vermelho?_

Uma vez, aquele primo de que você ria tanto... Lembra-se dele? Você o olhou com lágrimas no rosto, ao vê-lo em cima de um altar. Olhou para o seu vestido. Oh! como queria que ele fosse o branco. Como queria... Não era. Limpou as lágrimas com um lencinho que uma vez pertenceu a sua mãe. Enojada, jogou-o ao chão antes que alguém pudesse perceber a volta das lágrimas.

_Brrrrraaaanc- embaçado... Embaçado... Choras?_

Uma vez, se perguntou porque foi deixada para trás. Aquele que sempre estava ao seu lado, agora precisava cuidar de um pequeno ruivo com seus olhos. E você? Você fingia a felicidade que nunca conheceu. Talvez, um dia, em outra vida...

_Por que vais para o banheiro tantas vezes?_

Uma vez, encarou um pequeno objeto que comprou escondido. Era metálico e tinha um aviso de perigo para crianças. Seria ela uma? Pensando de um jeito, ela chorava todas as noites, custava a dormir, não sabia (mais) o que era viver... Abriu o pacote. Todas as dores, os arrependimentos, tudo... Acabaria ali. Só com um pequeno corte em um lugar específico e... De repente, a porta se abriu.

– Natalie, o que você... – o homem outrora menino arregalou os olhos. – NATALIE, LARGUE ISSO AGORA!

Tremendo, deixou o objeto cair, fazendo um barulho quase imperceptível. O homem correu para abraçá-la, se aguentando para não deixar suas lágrimas se unirem com as dela.

– Nunca mais pense em fazer isso! Sua Cobra maldita... – Os braços dele aumentaram o aperto do abraço. Foi só naquele momento em que ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. – Que susto que você me deu.

– D-Desculpe...

Uma vez, você nunca pediu desculpa. Uma vez, você nunca gaguejou. Uma vez, você sempre segurou o choro.

O homem retirou seus braços do redor dela e pôs as suas mãos no rosto da bela mulher.

– Eu que deveria te pedir desculpa. Não deveria ter entrado assim, mas é que você sumiu nessas quatro semanas, e eu fiquei-

– Preocupado? – Um fraco sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

– Sim, preocupado. Natalie, por favor, nunca mais faça isso. – Em seus olhos, o medo estava ainda nítido. Entretanto... Medo de quê? – Prometa.

– Eu prometo com uma condição.

Nenhum dos dois notou, mas aquela distância tão estranhamente pequena diminuía a cada segundo.

– Qual é?

Natalie encarou o chão. Uma vez, sempre teve coragem de dizer o que pensava e o que deixava de pensar.

– Erm...

O olhar de Dan ficou mais gentil. Levantou a cabeça da Kabra com o dedo indicador e o seu olhar não conseguiu sair dos lábios dela. Por algum motivo, sabia o que fazer.

– Essa condição seria eu mostrar mais preocupação com você? Tanto eu quanto o seu irmão?

– Sim, isso... – Natalie notou que o olhar dele não estava exatamente nos olhos âmbar. – Daniel, o que você está fazendo?

Os olhos do homem semicerraram, prontos para se fechar completamente depois do fim daquela irritante distância.

– O que parece que estou fazendo?

O coração de Natalie começou a bater mais rápido, e a mesma engoliu a seco. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Era casado!

– Dan, você é casado.

Uma vez, você odiava apelidos.

– Não... – A distância diminuiu tão drasticamente que somente as duas próximas palavras foram ditas antes que ambos os adultos perdessem-se de seus pensamentos. – Não mais.

Uma vez, você achava que tudo iria acabar em menos de segundos. Que ninguém sentiria a sua falta. Que ninguém nunca, talvez, a notaria.

Sim, uma vez. Uma vez já ultrapassada. Vez essa, que nunca voltaria atrás.

* * *

**É, eu também não sei o que foi isso.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
